I've Got You Under My Skin
by caretoexplain
Summary: Emma gets her fake memories. a very swanqueen fanfic (P.S. Emma is kind of dark).
1. C1: Eye of Earth

**Disclaimer****: I don't really own Ouat. **

**If I did, Swanqueen would have happened.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Eye of Earth**

* * *

**-Regina-**

She did it.  
Emma did.

She kissed his forehead and he woke up.

I saw her whispering something in his ear.  
I think she told him that she loved him, because when he opened his eyes the first thing he said was "I love you, too."

I tried, but I couldn't stop smiling. They looked so beautiful.  
It was true love's kiss. You could feel it in the air.

I took a slow breath while my heart pounded like mad "You did it."

But Emma wasn't listening "Henry, what's going on?"

"The curse... I think you broke it!" Henry said.

My hands were trembling "No. No!"

"If I were you, your Majesty, I'd find a place to hide."

I don't even know who said that, I was looking frantically for a way out.

"Henry... no matter what you think, no matter what anyone tells you, I do love you."

And then I ran.  
I wanted to hug him so bad but I couldn't.

* * *

**-Emma-**

I remember now.

_'Bow to the queen's daughter._  
_Princess Emma.'_

I don't think this ever happened.

Henry's book...

I didn't read much of it but the part with Snow's daughter.. It didn't happen like this.

_'Daughter of King James and Queen Snow White.'_

I'm sure it didn't.. I got teleported through the tree and then..

_'The first child and noble heir to the throne of the enchanted forest'_

I remember now.  
I'm the heir.  
I'm of noble blood.  
I was born to be queen.

* * *

**-Regina-**

I was in Henry's room when I saw it.  
Purple smoke.  
Magic was coming.

"Hello, Regina"  
It was Emma's voice, but not its natural confused tone. It was much more confident and a little amused.

I turned around and there she was behind me. I didn't even hear her cross the room over the sound of the angry mob outside my door.

How did she get in? It's not important, there's nothing important right now.  
This is the end anyway.

My face probably looked horrible from all the sobbing and my hands were still trembling.  
I tried to keep the last shred of my dignity by trying to sound like I wanted her dead.  
But what I said just came out weak and scared.

"Did you come here to finish your job as the savior? Get rid of 'the evil queen'? So everyone can live happily ever after?"

Emma didn't reply. She didn't speak. She just stood there looking me in the eye quietly with the angry mob's curses in the background.

Suddenly, I was feeling like I was back in the enchanted forest locked up in my room after mum told me that I was a stupid tomboy and I'll never be anything in my life if I don't do exactly what she said.  
I was probably going to join both my parents wherever they are very soon.

Emma took a deep breath and started to walk towards me, eliminating my personal space.

Her eyes were dark. Very dark.  
For the daughter of Snow White that is nearly impossible.

And it scared me.

I felt my feet start to move on their own account towards the wall.

I tried to compose myself.

Why am I so scared of her right now?

For the sake of fate what is happening to me?

I felt the cold wall of Henry's room on my back.  
There is nowhere to go now.  
Only air between me and Emma.

I felt her soft skin on both my wrists as she pushed me further into the wall and placed me in a Christlike position.

"What are you doing miss Swan? Let go of my hand! Now!"

I had to try and control my breathing because my heart was about to leave my chest and explore the outside world without using any magic.

I tried to fight her off to make her let go, to free myself but my hands weren't responding. I was fixed in this position and I couldn't move.

I think Emma saw it in my eyes. How confused I must have looked because she gave a little smirk and whispered,

"Magic".

Her face was closing the distance.

Her body was pressed against me.

I could feel her breath on my neck.

"You have to understand Regina-"

"-There is nothing to understand! You are just like your-"

"-You are mine"

That was it. My brain was empty. My heart stopped beating.  
Emma was the only thing stopping me from falling.

"We should go"

And golden smoke blinded my vision as Emma teleported us away from the house.

* * *

**a/n:** I wrote this in my math class and I didn't want it to go to waste, that's why it's kind of short and awkward.

If you liked this, or disliked this, do review and tell me what you think and what might happen.


	2. C2: When in the Circle, that is Home

**A/N:**

This chapter is for **Darkhannock**, **famaaa **and anyone who took the time to read the last chapter

* * *

**Chapter Two: When in the Circle, that is Home.**

* * *

**-Regina-**

It took me awhile to understand what was going on. I was really caught-off guard by everything that was happening.

The last time I got teleported by myself or someone else was so long ago.  
28 years to be exact.

And I actually felt more comfortable in Storybrooke without magic that allows teleportation. It felt so good to just walk and admire the town I created.

Whenever I used to teleport in the enchanted forest, I used to get this awful headache which I learned to ignore with time.

It was even worse when someone used to teleport me.

In those mere parts of a second that I got teleported I would feel like I was stuck, unable to scream for help. I would start shaking and the first time I got teleported by my mum, I remember crying.

She was not pleased and she made sure I knew.

But when I got teleported in Emma's golden smoke. I felt like I was on top of the world.

Everything was so calm and peaceful, being held so close to someone as soft and warm as Emma in a mass of golden yellow.

I felt like the sun.

She may be the daughter of Snow White and nothing good can come out of that, but she does some really beautiful magic.

But then it ended. I was cold, alone and on the floor.

It was really quiet unless you count the tick-tock sound in the background.

No hint of people thrilled at the idea of being reunited. No angry mob's curses. No crazy car driver that just figured out he was living on the other side of town from his fairy tale family. Nothing.

I got up and saw the huge clock.

That explained why it's such a calm place even during this crazy situation in town.

The only light in here was the one coming from outside through the clock.

It was ticking just past 8:15.  
It seemed fate liked this number.

I went ahead and fixed my skirt, my hair and took a deep breath, while searching for the way out.

There was magic now, and Emma was obviously using it.  
I tried to do a simple fire spell with my hand.  
Nothing.  
Concentrate. Concentrate. Concentrate.  
Nothing.

"I see you look better here."

It's Emma's voice.

"I'm sure you can handle facing a few angry people now."

No, I can't. I can't. I can't.

I took a breath, turning my head. She wasn't behind me. Turned again, there she was standing in front of me. "What do you want miss Swan?"

"I want you to come with me."

"Why would I do anything you ask of me?" Magic? I thought you were the daughter of Snow White. You don't use magic.

She laughed walking towards me, reaching out to touch my hand. "I'm not asking"

I pushed her away and took three steps back, Trying to summon a fire ball. Fire ball. Fire ball. Nothing

She raised her hands in the air.

"Even if you had magic here, Regina. I'm much stronger than you"

I can't move anymore. She must've paralyzed me with a spell.

"Let me go!"

She leaned forward like she was going to hug empty air and I came flying into her direction as she put her two arms around me pressing me warmly toward her.

"Let. Me. Go. miss Swan!"

And as I screamed at her she whispered so faintly into my ear "Shut up, Regina."

And I did. I just did.

I just stood there paralyzed mentally and physically as she hugged me and her mouth whispered beautiful nonsense into my ear.

I didn't even understand what she was whispering. I only understood that she was.

This was so beautiful.  
I secretly wished this would never end.

Being hugged by Emma, while she whispers things in my ear and one of her hands were now playing with my hair.

I can't even remember the last time I was hugged by someone. Not even Henry.

"Soon my parents will take their rightful place as queen and king and you'll be by my side."

* * *

**a/n:** I wrote this one in history. The teacher kicked me out of class.

If you are reading this, do review, it helps me write more things for you to read.


	3. C3: Magical Forces, Black and White

**Chapter Three: Magical Forces, Black and White.**

* * *

**- Emma -**

The spell finally seeped into Regina's mind.  
She can't go with me. She's too scared.

She wasn't even fighting the paralyzing spell.

And When I started whispering in her ear she just let go, becoming even more receptive to it.

She's dreaming now. Happy dreams, I hope.

I placed my hand just below her shoulder as my left hand went under her right knee, and I picked her up.

Her face was so calm as she slept.  
I couldn't resist the urge to kiss her forehead.

I took the stairs down to the ground level of the clock-tower, to the closed library, and I placed her in a chair.

She was going to be out for the next three hours.

I had to go see my parents.

* * *

**- Regina -**

_"Mother, mother! I don't want to-"_

_"Stop it Regina, what did I ever do to get such a bad daughter?" mum said it all while smiling. _

_Her perfect smile._

_She was using magic to comb my hair._

_"Tomorrow we'll be meeting king Robert-"_

_I didn't want to talk about tomorrow and king Robert. _

_The only thing I wanted was to go ride a horse with Daniel and run away._

_"-So stop looking pathetic and put on a wide smile. You are going to be Queen."_

_I put on my best smile._  
_If I didn't, mum would probably use magic to make me._

_"Good girl! I have to go see an old friend. Don't move, I'll be back in a second."_

_She teleported._

_I quickly ran to my bed and pulled a box from under it._

_Inside it, was a golden coin._

_Daddy gave it to me in secret while mum was away. _

_He said it was a lucky charm, and whenever I wish something while holding it, fate would be listening._

_Fate never answered, and I didn't really care if it did or not, but the coin became very important to me._

_It was hope._

_I held it to my chest and whispered. _  
_"Don't make me marry king Robert"_

_"Is that a golden coin?"_

_I jumped, hiding the coin behind my back._

_"Mum?"_

_"It was just what I was looking for."_

* * *

**- Snow White -**

I'm happy James is holding me now.  
I'm happy that we fixed this.  
I'm happy that Emma broke the curse.

She's the only one who could've done it.

But why didn't we go back to the enchanted forest? Where is she?-

A loud noise came from the end of the street.  
After the words "death" and "queen" I knew exactly what the noise was about.

"James, come. We have to stop them or Regina might kill someone"

And golden smoke was everywhere.

"Listen to me!"

As we went through the crowds, I saw Emma in the middle of all those people, on top of a car, telling them to stop talking.

Emma looked at me for a second.

"People of Storybrooke, I'm Emma Swan, the Sheriff of this town and daughter of Queen Snow White."

She said it so gracefully, like she was a princess her whole life. It must be in her blood.

"Please go back to your houses and leave Regina alone, she is under my protection and if anyone tries to hurt her in any way, I assure you, they will pay"

Everyone went silent, even my mind. I can't believe how much effect she has on people. Why haven't I noticed before?. I was living with her in the same apartment.

"You are not my princess and nothing will stop me from getting my revenge"

People moved away from Dr. Whale, scared of Emma's unpleased look.

And as he stared back challenging her to do something, he raised both his hands to his neck, choking himself.

My brain stopped working and everyone looked shocked at what was happening.

"I hope everyone will take care of their own business and leave Regina alone.  
Please don't make me do something I don't want to do"

And she disappeared in a cloud of golden smoke.

Whale was on the ground, starting to breath again.

Wait, did she just use magic?

* * *

**- Emma -**

I wanted to talk to the people while Regina was with me so we could get a better message across, but this way came out just fine.

I saw my mum and dad.  
They looked happy.  
I wanted to talk to them, but checking up on Regina was more important.

I only left her for ten minutes but I have this bad feeling that I wasn't supposed to leave her, that she really needs me now.

The golden cloud was fading.

My heart skipped a beat as I saw Regina's chair empty.

"Regina!"

A quick look around the room, and I found her lying on the floor.

She was still under my paralyzing spell.

I reversed the spell.  
I needed to wake her up.

It only took her a second to open her eyes and a tear appeared.

"Regina, what happened?"

"Get away from me miss Swan!"

For only a second I was able to see her true face, sad and scared, but she quickly put on her scary mask, trying to push me away.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying!"

She touched her face and found the tears.

"What did you see when you were asleep?"

"None of your business!"

The spell wasn't fully reversed yet and she looked like she was about to faint.

I pulled her toward me and hugged her protectively.

And she didn't fight it.

"It's okay" I whispered into her ear "you can tell me."

She didn't say anything for just a couple of minutes, but it felt like an eternity.

"I saw something that happened a long time ago."

And that was it. She didn't say anything else.

I wanted to know everything, but I didn't want to push her. So I just drew circles on her back, hoping it would help her relax.

"What about your hand?"

"What do you mean?"

I let go and held her hand to show her the mark.

She looked terrified.

"What is this Regina?"

"I-it's a wraith mark. Gold must've done this."

I started to feel my head hurt. I won't let this go.

"What's a wraith?"

"It's a creature that sucks the soul of its victims"

"I'll kill it"

"You can't. It's already dead, but we can send it somewhere else."

* * *

I watched as she got a box and opened it to reveal Jefferson's hat in the main hall of her house.

"I'll open a portal to our land, you'll have to-"

The doors interrupted Regina as they blew open, and I quickly hid her behind me and sent fire from my hands at whatever was coming.

But it blocked the fire like it was nothing, and came flying at me and Regina.

As it held its great hand in the air preparing to kill me in one hit, I summoned a magical shield, but again it was too strong and I had to put all my magical powers to keep it away.

With one eye open and the other closed I could see Regina trying to spin the hat, but it doesn't seem to be working.

I dropped the shield and touched Regina's arm with my hand, and light emerged from the place we touched as the hat started spinning on its own.

Without a thought I pushed Regina away from the hat, and collided with the wraith as we entered the portal.

The last thing I saw was Regina's terrified face whispering "No".

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry, it took me so long to update.

I just finished my exams and wrote this before I went to bed, so it must be pretty horrible.

If you were strong enough to read the whole thing pat yourself on the back and review.


	4. C4: Command the Unseen to be Shown

**A/N:** This chapter was supposed to be two different chapters ('_Command the Unseen' _and '_To Be Shown'_) but the second one would have been extremely small so I posted them together. I also had a different plot in mind but then I got bored and wrote this memory for Emma.

By the way, I am aware this is where Hook was introduced to the show but I think we all got enough of him in the season three finale (a.k.a the captainswan movie)

* * *

**Chapter Four: Command the Unseen to be Shown**

* * *

**.1.**

* * *

**- Emma -**

_"Regina" I whispered._

_"Emma!"_

_I moved closer to her cell, careful to make no sound._

_Regina looked at me confused and I smirked._  
_She probably wasn't expecting me to come_

_"How?" She asked._

_"Doesn't matter"_

_Mother tricked me._

_Last week was my sixteenth birthday. _  
_And as expected she invited every noble in the land. _

_But we had a deal. _  
_I would attend looking and acting as a true princess should and in return, I would be allowed to see Regina freely for the next month without the need to use magic._

_I did exactly what she wanted, and at the end of the party when there was no more people to talk to, or princes to dance with, I told her that I was going to the tower where Regina was kept._

_But she stopped me saying she had something to give me. _  
_A gift she and my father picked for me. _

_I knew something was wrong, and I was actually amazed by the fact that she didn't straight out tell me what she was so worried about._

_Her gift to me were golden bracelets. _  
_Bracelets that bind my magic._

_"But what if your mother knew you were here?"_

_I touched the bars asking them to melt down and felt my magic raise from the bottom of my heart and reach my fingers burning the bracelets, trying to escape them._

_"I don't care Regina and she knows that."_

_Regina's face became a blank page._

_"-Nothing will ever stop me from seeing you. I told you before, but you won't understand."_

_She looked at me fully knowing what the next words were going to be._

_"You are mine."_

* * *

**- Cora -**

They brought in a strange woman.  
She was dressed like she was from another realm.

I told them to put her in the pit.  
That way I could talk to her alone.  
She might be able to help me get to the other land.  
The one my daughter created by destroying this one.

I'm so proud of her.

But she still needs my help.  
She'll always need my help.

I entered my room and changed my looks back from Lancelot's.

And in a second, I was in the shadows, studying the young woman.

Golden hair, beautiful face, very clean for this land.

She almost looked like a princess.

She opened her eyes.  
Green eyes.

"Oh, thank the heavens your awake." I said in my most sincere voice.

She looked at me a little confused.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

She looked around "where are we?"

"We are in a hole. They keep the prisoners here until they know what to do with them."

Her eyes opened wide "Are we i-in the enchanted forest?"

"Yes."

She made the empty look that people make when under the spell of the heart.

"Who is it? You miss someone don't you."

She ignored me, getting up.

"You know, I have a daughter myself that I lost."

She looked at me for a second.

"I can help you get out of here"

"I don't need help getting out of here. I need help to get to another realm!"

I wonder if she can help me. She looks strong enough to try.

"I can do that too."

She looked at me with a puzzled look.

"How?"

"I just need a very special item. A golden compass. There is only one in this realm, and you'll have to find it."

And golden smoke was everywhere.

Green eyes, from another realm and magic.  
It all fits together perfectly.

* * *

**- Emma -**

Regina. Regina. Regina.

I left her alone.  
With those crazy people.

I hope this woman isn't lying.  
But I don't have time to not trust her.  
I have to get back.

I opened the doors to Rumble's castle. The only place I can think of that has magical items.

I walk through the endless hallways of the castle until I come across the main hall.

I put my hands in the air, cast a simple search spell and feel my heart race.

There is something in this room that calls me.  
It wants me to find it.

I scan the room, as my heart beats faster to find the source of the calling.

I touch the wall that separates me from it and a stone moves away allowing me to see just a simple golden coin.

I take it and whisper without thinking.

"Help me find this compass-"

"-Stop right there, put that thing back. You're trespassing in my castle!"

I look in the direction of the sound.

An arrow was pointed at me, ready to pierce my heart.

I ignore it, put the coin in my pocket and continue my search.  
I don't have time for this.

"Don't make me shoot you and believe me, this bow never misses"

I opened the cabinets. So many random things. potions, plates, cups and a drawing of a young boy, he looks a little familiar, maybe he's a relative of Rumblstlskin?  
but I still need to find this compass.

An arrow comes at me and flies away through the window.

"This is impossible. I never miss- what are you?"

My head was starting to hurt.

"Do you know where to find a golden compass in this castle?"

"Depends on why you want it."

"I need it to get somewhere."

"What if I don't help you?"

"You'll get a chance to see where that arrow went."

* * *

**- Robin -**

I was leading the blond woman to the underground levels of the castle.

I don't know how I got myself into this.

I suddenly started running because I heard a sound coming from the main hall.

Who is this woman anyway? I wonder what's her story.

All I know is that she can use magic and wants the compass.

And I can't believe I left Roland with John in the compass room.

But can she get it out anyway?

There's so many enchantments you can hardly go near it.

"Papa, you're back"

Roland caught sight of us first while the blond ran to the unmistakable golden compass that looked like a part of the wall.

The woman was now raising both hands in the air, and lightning was starting to come out of her fingers.

"Close your eyes Roland. Everything is gonna be alright."

And I was blinded by the light.

* * *

**- Cora -**

"Why did you bring them here?"

"I didn't want them to die."

I said nothing.  
This woman is too strong for me to argue with right now.

Maybe after I'm rejoined with Regina in this other land, I'll take out her heart and keep it with me instead of crushing it.

"And why are you taking them with us to the new land?"

"I want him-" she pointed at the thief... I think the wanted posters used to call him Robert or Richard "-to be sheriff."

"Well, that's an interesting choice for sheriff."

She was using a spell to levitate them behind us, the kid looked like the thief's son and the other man was probably a friend.

I took another look at the compass and it was spinning around. It probably meant we were above the lake.

"We're here."

I made circles in the air with my hand as the earth shook and cried out like a dying human.

"What is the name of your land again?"

"Storybrooke".

I summoned the dead magical bean and threw it in the water which had just appeared.

"Regina"

My brain frezeed as I jumped into the storm and heard the woman call the name of my daughter.

* * *

**.2.**

* * *

**- Regina -**

I was lying in bed after midnight too tired and I couldn't sleep.

My head was going to explode.

Henry doesn't want to talk to me.

He said I'm evil and if I want to change I'm not supposed to use magic.

Emma is also gone.  
The Charmings, of course, blamed it on me.  
They only left me alone for now, because Emma apparently told them to.

"Can't sleep, huh?"  
The sound came directly from next to me on the bed, and I jumped.

"H-how?"

"Doesn't matter."

I took a minute to compose my thoughts.

"When the curse broke... what.. what happened?"

We were now facing each other, with our faces just a few inches apart.

I didn't understand what was happening

But a shiver went through my body as Emma took my hand in hers.

I thought about trying to ask her to leave but I couldn't... I had this feeling, this fear, this want, deep under my skin that wouldn't let me.

"I remembered... you"

She said it as she started trailing her fingers along my fingers.

And my head was starting to break in two.

I didn't want to care right now.  
The sun was about to raise.

I closed my eyes, and Emma put her arms around me like I was a child.

And I didn't care

Didn't care that she was Snow's daughter.  
That she was Henry's birth mother.  
That she was the savior.

I wanted this.  
I longed for it with the essence of my very being.  
And I didn't care.  
I just wanted to sleep for now.

* * *

_On top of a mountain, Standing, looking at the sun._

_My arms and legs were weak, my head was foggy and I had no power to move myself._

_But something was keeping me in place._  
_Strong arms were wrapped around me, protecting me, keeping me on my feet._

_I knew who the person was, but I couldn't remember._

_I looked down at the bottom of the mountain, and there was storybrooke._

_Shining with life and people. _

_I was happy, like this, with this person._  
_Here on top of the mountain._

_ And suddenly, no one was holding me._

_I fell down, down, down to Storybrooke._

_"You can't change... you're evil!"_

_"You don't deserve a second chance."_

_"Leave us alone!"_

"Please, just go away!.. I'm sorry.."_I was screaming__ at them, __but my voice wouldn't come out. T__hey didn't want to hear me. __They didn't care._

_I couldn't see anything with my eyes and I wished my ears would stop working too._

_"No one will ever truly be able to love you."_

"Wake up, Regina"

_"You'll always be a failure like this!"_

_No.. No.. _NO!

_"Remember that you were born to be queen!"_

"Wake up!"

I open my eyes, filled with tears and see beautiful strands of golden hair.

"Its ok. I'm here. You're alright."

She puts her arms around me.

"I'm sorry I left you, I wanted to check if Henry was here."

She ran her hand through my hair, as her head came closer to mine.

"Don't worry, everything is gonna be alright."

* * *

**A/N: **If you finished reading this chapter maybe you should review, it's like giving me a little chocolate bar, don't you want to do that?


End file.
